


Deal?

by egglet



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: A little angst, Canon complaint with Season 7, F/M, Fluff, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I also clickbaited you Hunk is here dor two seconds, If you cry I've done my job, Kidding I wrote this today in three hours I hope its good, Ok kind of a lot, One Shot, Plance Monthly, flirtyrobot, lidge, pidgance, plance, watering the plance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-01
Updated: 2018-10-01
Packaged: 2019-07-21 01:21:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16149572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/egglet/pseuds/egglet
Summary: Lance jolted up in the hospital bed as the door swung open with a slam, yelping in surprise as a small figure barreled into him from the doorway. He could feel arms wrap around him and the shaking of someone’s body as they pulled him closer. He let out a small smile of relief. “Pidge-“Pidge, however, took this moment to pull back and punch him in the arm. Hard. “You idiot!”





	Deal?

**Author's Note:**

> "Plance? Again?"  
> Yuuuuuup. Except this time I had to. Enjoy this monthly I wrote in one day!

   Lance jolted up in the hospital bed as the door swung open with a slam, yelping in surprise as a small figure barreled into him from the doorway. He could feel arms wrap around him and the shaking of someone’s body as they pulled him closer. He let out a small smile of relief. “Pidge-“

   Pidge, however, took this moment to pull back and punch him in the arm. Hard. “You _idiot!_ ”

  “Ow!” he whined, rubbing his shoulder hurtfully. His face contorted into a confused pout. “Nice to see you too.”

   “How dare you scare everyone like that! Scare _me_ like that! Do you know how _worried_ everyone has been about you?” Pidge fumed, now pacing back and forth next to the bed. Her brown eyes were sparking with fury, but you could also see the hints of relief just below the surface. Besides, the way her glasses sat on her nose and the funny way her forehead wrinkled, she looked more like an angry bird than anything else.  It was adorable. Lance opened his mouth to say something, but she just barreled right over him.

   “Hunk has made seven batches of cookies. _Seven_. You couldn’t drag him out of the kitchen even if you wanted to.”

   “Pidge-“

   “Allura and Keith sparred for like, a whole day, and Shiro wouldn’t eat anything.”

   _“Pidge-“_

“I almost lost my mind, Lance. I actually sat here and begged you to get better. I offered for you to be player one on Phantasm, of all things! And you had the audacity to lie there like you couldn’t hear me!” Pidge’s hands moved rapidly through the air, mimicking each word as she spoke. “You didn’t have to even do that in the first place! I could have moved, or put my shield up, or s-something! You can’t go and be heroic and save me anymore, I won’t allow it-“

   “Katie.”

   Pidge halted in her tracks, her gaze trained on him. It was if a thousand emotions were flickering across her face all at once, breaking through her anger and showing how frayed her nerves really were. A pang of guilt seared its way into his chest at the circles under her eyes. “I’m sorry,” Lance said softly. “I really didn’t mean to worry you like that.” She didn’t move, frozen in place, so he gestured to the empty space next to him. “C’mere.”

   Pidge rushed forwards, burying him in a hug. “It’s not your fault.” She sniffed, burying her face into his chest. “It’s just… it’s been a long few days.”

   Lance nodded slowly, giving her a slight kiss on the top of her head. “I’m here now. I’m okay.”

   He could feel her smile against his shirt. “If you weren’t I would have killed you.”

   He chuckled, pulling on her with his arms slightly. She climbed on the bed as he scooted over, snuggling up next to him. He placed his arm around her waist, resting his chin in her hair. They were silent for a few minutes, just relishing each other’s company. Pidge’s familiar weight calmed Lance, warmth flowing through his veins as he heard her breathing start to steady. But quiet meant he had time to think. He reluctantly broke the silence.

   “I really am sorry,” Lance murmured.  “I just couldn’t stand the thought of you…” He trailed off, not really wanting to revisit that moment. He could still hear the shot being fired, the fear in Pidge’s eyes as it arced towards her. He swallowed, shifting her closer to make sure she was still there.

   “I know,” Pidge responded. Her face was turned away from him, but he could imagine her eyebrows knitting together. “Thank you for saving me.”

   “Anytime.” But another thought appeared in his mind. “But it’s not just that.” He turned inwards to face her, his blue gaze meeting hers. “I realize that this whole Voltron mess wasn’t the most…normal thing to ever happen.”

   Pidge scoffed, rolling her eyes and giving him a wry smile. “No kidding. We used to worry about English homework-now we defend the universe.”

  “That’s my point,” Lance said, frowning slightly. “Because of all this I haven’t been the most stable boyfriend.”

   Pidge shook her head.  “It hasn’t been that long since this whole… _us_ thing happened.” A slight blush tinged her cheeks. She was undoubtedly remembering their first real kiss from about a month ago; a quick peck in the hangar of the Atlas. “And it happened during an intergalactic war. But there’s an end to every conflict, and there will be a time after the Galra.”

   Lance sighed, absentmindedly fingering with her hair for a moment. It had gotten longer in the time they’d returned to Earth, enough for her to make small ponytails at the base of her neck. “I just wish I could’ve started this properly,” he said, shrugging. “Like, take you out on a fist date.”

   Her look of mock disbelief did cause him to smile. “Lance? A romantic? Who would have known?” she teased.

   “Stop it!” He complained, poking her in the stomach. “I’m being serious.” She quit her giggling, although he could tell she was holding it back with a bite of her lip. “There’s this aquarium I know of near my hometown. You’d love it. They’ve got so many types of fish you can’t even count them.” His face had a faraway look to it, as if he was getting lost in a fond memory. “I could imagine you putting your face against the glass(no, not like the meme!), which I find utterly adorable, and asking so many questions you confuse even the staff. I’d rattle off shark facts every two minutes-“

    “Revealing you are also a nerd-“

    “Hey!”

    Pidge laughed, tapping her index finger on his nose. “I like you anyway.” Her smirk sends Lance’s heart racing, with butterflies dancing away in his stomach. “What else would happen?”

   Lance huffed with nervous laughter. “I don’t know…. It’s cheesy, forget about it.”

   “What? No, I want to hear it!”

    “No, it’s so corny.” He groaned, feeling his cheeks redden in embarrassment.

    “I like corn. I eat chips. Give it to me,” Pidge insisted, tugging at the base of his shirt. It made his blush grow stronger.

   “F-fine,” He stuttered. “But don’t laugh at me!” She nodded solemnly while he continued. “There was this tunnel, too. A fish tunnel. It’s got a dome above you where you can see all the fish swim by, all different colors. I think maybe as we’re looking at it, I’d seduce you with a great pun.” He gave a sly smile, blue eyes narrowed mischievously. “Such as ‘you octopi my thoughts’?”

   Pidge snorted. “Oh Jesus.”

   “You said you wouldn’t laugh!” Lance accused mockingly, bringing his hand to his forehead dramatically. “You have wounded me, Pidgey.”

   “You’re baiting me!” she shot back, a wide grin unfolding across her face. “I do like this part, I really do.” Pidge’s smile softened a bit. “I can see it too. I call you an idiot-“

   “The great Pigeon, a master of insults!”

   “-but you’re my idiot.” She finished, staring straight at him. The two locked eyes, each holding their breath.  The way Pidge phrased it made Lance feel as if he couldn’t breathe. _Hers. He was_ hers. He had no idea how, outside of their little story, he had ever managed to belong to Pidge. She was so smart, and gorgeous, and such a good person he’d have never thought he’d be worthy enough.

   “I think I kiss you now,” Lance whispered quietly, propping his head on his elbow.

   Pidge’s words seemed to come out as a squeak. “In real life or the story?”

   “Both. I want to give you the world, Pidge. I want to give you the relationship you deserve, but it’s hard when we have to worry about robeasts or rogue Galra.” Lance leaned in a little closer, feeling her breath hit his nose. “That’s why I was sorry.”

   She was quiet for a moment, as if she was taking in his words one by one. Finally, she said, “Once this is over; _really_ over, we can do “normal couple stuff”. We’ll have dates and dinners with our parents, and go see a movie. But the most important thing to me is that you’re still here by the time this all ends.” She reached over placed her hand on his cheek, and her voice started to shake. “I couldn’t bear to lose you, Lance.  Please don’t save me ever again.”

   “Only as long as you stay out of trouble.” He retorted, a light smile on his face.

   Pidge gave a tearful laugh, pulling him into an embrace. He hid his small wince(she may have accidentally skimmed his injury) and returned the hug, resting his hands on her back. “Deal.”

   They didn’t let go, but pulled away just enough to touch foreheads. He could see each and every freckle, the little dimple in her smile, and couldn’t resist. “Hey Pidge. You octopi my thoughts.”

   His lips met hers almost instantly, and the two kissed for what seemed like a long time. It was full of the promise that they’d stick together no matter what, sealing a pact neither would forget. Lance could have kissed her all day long until he heard a small “oh.”

  The two bolted upright, faces flushed as they turned towards the door. Hunk was holding a plate filled with cookies, fighting back a smug grin. “I’d say get a room, but-“

“Hunk!”

**Author's Note:**

> (Oh God don't let this be terrible...)


End file.
